Amalgomate State
Amalgomate State is a small theocratic vassal state located on the southern shore of the UVF, created on behalf of Empress Xera for the Church of the Amalgomates. Leadership High Command *'Archbishop Dano of the Church of Amalgomates, Mother Supreme of the State': Daughter of Empress Xera, the head of the Church of Amalgomates as instated by her mother. Appointed the ruler and spiritual guide of the Amalgomate State and it's citizens. Dank Memes *'Lord Winambe of the Dank': The Lord of Memes, the dankest of all of them. *'Scarce the Cloner': A Dank Meme, master of duplication and the illusionary arts. *'Harambee the Savior': The ape meme of salvation, redeemer of the sins of those guilty. Other Political Leaders *'Sister Mary of the West': A disciple and member of the Church of the Amalgomates, is part of the extremist Western Bolt sect, which led to conflicts between her and her mentor, Dano. Societal Information Cities & Major Locations *'Central Square': The capital city of the Amalgomate State, acting as the center of the whole state. The Cathedral of the High Archbishop is located here and is the headquarters of the Church. *'Veriton': Founded by a former student of the Archbishop, has varies convents and chapels dedicated to the Church. *'Clariton': A prosperous mining community, major operations for Memeite production. *'Guliton': A farming village, majority of it's population are kittens who hold ties to the defunct Felinist party. Laws and Powers The laws and powers of the Amalgomate State are governed by both the teachings of the Church of the Amalgomates and the UVF's terms of the state's creation. Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees" section below. History *November 28, 2015: Dano is made Archbishop and the Church of the Amalgomate is formed. *December 4, 2015: The Amalgomate State is created under the terms of the Edicts of Xer. *February 24, 2016: The United Cultures Festival begins in the Amalgomate State. *February 25, 2016: Memeite is located in the hills near of Clariton, major mining operations began. *February 27, 2016: The Amalgomate State and United Cultures Festival are attacked by Dark Dano and her fanatical followers. They are driven back by UVF Forces led by Xera. *February 29, 2016: Grade IV Memeite is discovered and the first Memeoid is created. *March 21, 2016: Surviving members of the Felinist Party settle into the Amalgomate State and found the village of Guliton. *May 30, 2016: The Great Chaos occurs, with the aggressive UVF Forces take control of the Amalgomate State from Dano. *July 20, 2016: The Greater UVF Acts are passed and Dano returns to governing the Amalgomate State. *October 18, 2016: Archbishop Dano is kidnapped by God-King of Ps. Customs *'Amalgomateism': The main and official religion of the Amalgomate State, Amalgomateism focuses on the worship and reverence of Memekind deeming them as holy and sacred. To the Amalgomates, memes are icons of peace and creativity. Memeite, the mineral formed by the fossilized remains of dead memes is often used in their rituals which they harvest to aid in getting spiritual enlightenment from the souls of deceased memes. However Grade IV Memeite, a powerful type of Memeite produced in liquid form by living memes is deemed dangerous and outlawed, due to it's strange properties that induce people into a deep trance and slowly converts them into a Memeoid. The Church of the Amalgomate is the authority over the teachings of Amalgomateism and leads the faithful, however their are multiple sects or groups such as the Red Circle, a separatist cult delving into the inner workings of the mind and soul, also the Western Bolt Sect who are a radical sect of Amalgomates based in the Western Continent with ties to religious fanaticism. *'Felinism': A right winged authoritarian nationalistic ideology of feline superiority created by Meowsolini, on the island of Kanto. The Felinists were the main enemies of Commewists, the two factions eventually went to war. Resulting in the near destruction of the Felinist Party, however surviving remnants of the faction made their way to the Amalgomate State and established a home there. Decrees N/A Industry and Economics Being a vassal state of the UVF, the industry and economy of the Amalgomate State are closely tied with it. The unique economy of the Amalgomate State heavily supported financially by contributions of it's followers around the globe, with its industries also including printing, medals, postage stamps, mosaics, religious services and production of baked goods. Category:Place Category:Country